Tormented Rose
by AnGeLkIsSeS03
Summary: Princess Serenity is betrothed to the Earth Prince Endymion, but will this stalker at the Moon Palace allow the princess to be anyone but his? Based in the Silver Millennium on the moon. Rated M for detailed Lemon situations ect.S/?  Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

Tormented Rose

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

A.N. - I do not own the characters in this story.

This is based in the Silver Millenium, and is rated M for detailed sexual situations/violence/language. I am not your typical author. When I write something I stand behind it and I take into consideration your ideas and thoughts in reviews so feel free to leave as much feedback as you would like.

_**Silver Millenium...**_

Another beautiful day in the Moon Kingdom was coming to an end as Princess Serenity sat in her mother's tea room listening to Queen Serenity go over the plans for her only daughter to one day marry the Prince of Earth Endymion. Prince Endymion was a man Serenity had never met, but heard many different things. Some say he is deeply intellegent, and other's say he spends much of of his time with the maids around the Royal castle.

"Serenity? Are you listening to me sweet heart?" Queen Serenity gave her daughter a chidding star, knowing that this was something the 15 year-old princess did not want to go over for the hundrenth time since she turned 10.

"I am sorry mother, you were saying?" Serenity apologized but knew this was something she would have to expect to be forced on her soon. Her blues eyes settled on her pristine white tea cup she stared into the dark liquid and imagined what life would be like married to Endymion. She saw nothing, and had no idea what to expect from him.

"I was just telling you that come your 16th birthday in 6 months you will be ready to wed the Earth Prince and unite our kingdoms in peace. I have arranged for the prince to visit you in one month's time, and I know the two of you will have a wonderful time at the ball I have planned to welcome him to the Moon." Her mother smiled and all Princess Serenity's fears seemed to melt away.

Serenity wanted to make her mother proud, but at the same time wanted to be happy with these life decisions that were taken away from her because of her birth right.

"That sounds wonderful mother and I look forward to meeting the Prince." Serenity said with a polite smile as she brought the cup of tea to her lips for a sip.

After wishing her mother good night she was escorted by two palace gaurds to her rooms to prepare for sleep. After stepping through her white double doors the gaurds bid her good night and closed the door promptly before taking post in the hallway.

Serenity sighed and turned to walk out onto her large white marble balcony overlooking the grand garden's of the palace. The golden haired teen fisted her hands in the cool satin of her white gown as she stared up at the blue globe that looked more like a beautiful marble ball in the sky. Not wanting to dwell on her coming destiny she drifted back into her room and fell into her mundane routine of getting ready for bed.

Unbeknowest to the princess a hidden door in her closet opened to permit a tall handsome and blonde man into her quarters. His footsteps nearly soundless on the plush cream colored carpet as he crept into the room with great care. Every night for the past 3 months he had come here to stare at the beautiful princess as she slept in comfort on her large canopy bed.

To him her beauty had no equal, and he was utterly infatuated by her. For nearly a year he had been a palace gaurd, which permitted him the pleasure of seeing her daily. At 18 years-old he prided himself on being one of the youngest gaurds in the palace, and he had worked hard to make it to this point.

Riyu hovered closer by the princess staring down at the sleeping angel who was lying on her back one arm hooked above her head and the other on her side. His eyes not missing her slightly parted soft pink lips and especially not her slim beautiful body. Feeling more confident this night he slowly lifted the think sheet covering Serenity to reveal her body to him clad in a silk spaghetti-strap top and panties. The gaurd's cock grew rock hard as he began to let his imagination run wild with possibilities. He wanted to take her right now regaurdless of the consequences.

Shedding his armor and clothing he climbed into bed with his sleeping princess thanking Selene that she was a deep sleeper. Riyu reached one trembling hand to cup her breast over her silk shirt and was amazed how perky they were as he began to gently knead the the flesh. Serenity moaned lightly but did not stir.

So his little princess enjoyed his touch, this was even better than he thought possible. Being even more daring moved her shirt up exposing her ample chest to his view before taking one of the nipples into his hot mouth. His hand roamed down to her panties and under the material to touch her where no man had touched before. As he licked and sucked her nipple his fingers began to massage her jewel. The princess's body writhed in pleasure and she moaned 'more'.

Riyu's heart soared as he heard this plea and released her nipple from his lips and pushed the cover off the princess completely. Slidding down between her legs he moved her panties to the side and kissed her virgin slit. She was already getting wet, and he was dying for a taste of heaven. He sampled her clean shaven pussy with his hot tongue and groaned at the taste of her. Riyu wanted more, and was lost in the sensation of her on his tongue. So lost he didnt notice her eyes were wide open in shock as she awoke to see this man naked in her bed doing things she had never even dreamed of.

"What are you doing?" Serenity demanded breathlessly staring at Riyu with flushed cheeks.

"Making you mine Princess, and you don't seem to have any objections to that." The gaurd stated confidently praying that he would live past this night but knowing he would be content to die if he could have his way right here right now.

"I am betrothed! You will surely be killed for these actions, you should leave and never come back." Serenity sputtered, knowing she enjoyed what he was doing to her.

"I'd gladly die then, I am no coward and I want you with every part of me." He said sitting up then watched her glance quickly at his stiff manhood.

Princess Serenity turned and even darker shade of red, and felt her body ache in lust. She'd never been with a man and had no knowledge of the intimacies between men and women.

Taking this hesitation and shyness as a signal he pulled her legs down towards him, ripped off her delicate panties and slid his forefinger into her virgin slit. Riyu pumped his finger slowly into her as she arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut. Her moaning was like music to his ears, but he wasn't finished with her. Removing his finger he spread her legs wide and held his cock at the entrance of her virgin slit. The tip was already leaking with his juices as he rubbed himself up and down at her entrance making her squirm with need.

Serenity locked eyes with him as the full implication of what he was going to do hit her. Before she could push him away or shout he pushed himself inside her with one thrust.


	2. Chapter 2

Tormented Rose

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

A.N. - I do not own the characters in this story.

I have been getting a few questions about Serenity being raped. I wrote it in a way that is meant for you to make your own assumptions and it will become clearer in the next few chapters exactly what has transpired. If you would like deeper insight into my current fics visit my LiveJournal (link is in my profile). You can ask questions and give me ideas on any fic you like :) I'd like the readers to be involved in the fics as much as possible.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Riyu was lost in his princess, and wanted to relish every second of this experience. He felt slightly guilty for taking her this way, but he believed in taking what he wanted. And there was nothing more he wanted then this beautiful angel underneath him. Serenity wouldn't look at him, and her whimpers could be heard every so often. She was so tight he knew he couldn't hold on any longer, and to his suprise he heard her begin to moan as she adjusted to his size and her legs begin to relax and open wider to take him in deeper.

The guard bit his lip and struggled to hold on alittle longer to pleasure her further. As he stared down at her she opened her teary eyes to meet his gaze. Riyu felt himself throb and pulled out quickly to shoot a hot load of his seed into his hands. He then rushed off to rinse his hands in her large bathingroom. After finishing he returned to find the princess curled into a ball covered by a sheet. As he climbed onto the bed she shook, but he ignored this and grabbed her into a spooning embrace.

"You must know how precious you are to me, and I couldn't allow Endymion to have what is rightfully mine beautiful Serenity." Riyu whispered in her ear.

Her response was silence, but he was grateful she didn't call for other gaurds to have him taken to a place he would rather die than go to.

"I will come to you every night at this time, and you won't regret having me in your bed. I can show you things the Earth Prince would never dare show you. Sleep now beautiful princess and I shall see you soon." The guard continued and kissed her bare shoulder before climbing off the bed to redress and leave through the hidden passageway.

* * *

Serenity didn't dare move until the man that had taken her virginity had left. She was so shocked and disgusted with herself that she didn't know what to even do. Disgusted because she had enjoyed most of what he had done, and shocked because she had had no say in this matter.

The princess contemplated what to do, and decided she would be too ashamed to let her mother know about what happened. This would destroy all the hardwork that had gone into the peace between the Moon and the Earth, and especially her betrothal to the Prince of Earth. The one thing is life she strived for was to make her mother proud, and hoped that maybe just maybe things would work out for the best. Her future husband may not even notice her virginity was not intact.

Serenity climbed slowly off of her canopy bed and went to clean herself in the adjoining bathingroom. She almost fainted at seeing the small amount of blood between her legs, and after cleaning it dressed herself in new bed clothes. Feeling somewhat better she laid down to have a fitfull nights sleep.

* * *

A.N. Sorry for such a short chapter, I wanted to get this one out to you guys as soon as I could. I am still working out the next few chapters but due to the quick responses I felt the need for a quick update. Please continue your awesome reviews because they inspire me :) Ja ne! ~AnGeLkIsSeS03


	3. Chapter 3

**Tormented Rose**

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

**A.N.** - I do not own the characters in this story. Sorry it has taken me ages to write chapter three.  
Threatening to chop my head off doesn't help :P I do not intend to torture my loyal readers, and  
I will stick around and write as much as I can. Thank you for your patience, please R & R and I  
will respond if you have any questions. Ja ne 

**Chapter 3...**

The morning brought was cold as if it were full of the angish and dread Princess Serenity felt.  
The young princess woke earlier then usual, the soreness between her legs a reminder that  
last night was not a nightmare. Did she really just let this man rape her? Screw up the future  
she had not even planned, but needed to see through for the peace of her kingdom?

At a loss for what to do she decided to keep quiet until she could figure out what would be the  
best course of action. Serenity was aware that if she would found not to be a maiden her future  
as a ruler would be in question or worse she could be put to death for breaching this betrothal.  
It horrified her that such a selfish being would put his hormones above her life. Blue eyes pooled  
with unshed tears, and she finally let the pain out.

Serenity buried her face into her soft pillow and wept for her life, her future, and the reaction her  
mother would have if she discovered such an event had taken place. It would break her heart.

Rain pelted her tall arched windows blocking the sun from her pale skin, it reflected her mood in  
a dismal way. The princess also knew she could not let anyone see her like this and so she dragged  
herself out of bed and began to get ready for the morning to come.

Princess Ami of Mercury was going over her lesson plans for the few weeks of Princess Serenity's  
tutoring schedule in the moon palaces grand mahogany library. She loved this place not because  
it had all the books listed in the galaxy, but it held a warm atmosphere that Serenity's father had  
once enjoyed. The king was long gone, and had never returned from his mission to another galaxy.  
He had been presumed dead as the years passed and their previous senshi had not found a single  
trace of him.

Her fingers run through her short bob of dark blue hair, it distracted her from thoughts of her best  
friend getting married in such a short time.

Soon Ami would not have the carefree schedule she had now, she would be entrusted to guard the  
princess and her royal family once the marriage between the Earth Prince and Moon Princess was  
in place.

Serenity was such a gentle soul, and Princess Ami hoped with all her heart that Endymion would be  
kind and loyal to her best friend.

The large double doors to the room opened gently to reveal her longtime best friend Serenity, dressed  
in a pale pink gown that flowed to the ground. This was a dress her dear friend only wore when she  
was feeling down and it immediately pulled Ami into the present.

"Good Morning Serenity, you seem to be early today." Princess Ami greeted with a warming smile, that  
quickly turned into a examining gaze.

"Good Morning Ami, what are we delving into today? More etiquette lessons? Math or Politics?" There was  
tired edge to her voice, and the circles under her eyes were not hard to miss.

"No something different today, we've covered most of the important topics by now. Why don't we just  
have some fun." Ami stated putting her notebook aside and stacking the books neatly on the table  
before her.

Serenity blinked twice quickly a look of shock on her face.

"But we never skip a lesson, mother would be cross if she found out." The blonde choked out, wondering  
what was going on.

"I do not think she will mind if we do it even if it is just this once. Variety is the spice of life after all, and  
you look as though you need a friend not a tutor this day. You shall pick whatever activity you'd like." The  
princess of Mercury stated giving her a reassuring look while taking Serenity's hand in hers.

The moment stretched on in silence as mercury noticed her future Queen's hand slightly trembling, and it  
was then she knew something was the matter.

"I am not sure, do you have anything in mind?" Serenity replied meekly, unsure of what to do with this free  
time. Truly her mind was on last night and it was so hard to not confide in her best friend of the past five years.

"We could visit the royal kitchen and see if there are fresh pastries to try, after all Camille has been working  
on some new recipes." This was usually guaranteed to cheer her friend up but Serenity only smiled without it  
reaching her beautiful pale blue eyes.

Hours later after many delicious treats, Serenity and Ami sat in the solarium drinking huckleberry tea. It was  
derived from a berry on earth that Serenity adored. They were discussing the Earth Princes's visit that would  
soon come. Seeing that the topic made Serenity nervous Ami decided to be brave.

"Serenity, I know something is the matter? Why not tell me, so I can lighten the load this of this burden from  
my princess's shoulders?" The blue haired princess spoke gently while stirring her tea that was much too hot  
to sip.

"Ami...", Serenity started trying to think of some way to divert this conversation. " I'm just nervous about this  
marriage, it seems so fast and I've never met this Endymion. That is all, I was up late fretting over what I must  
wear when he visits here in one month's time."

"Oh Serenity, the Earth Prince is rumored to be noble and handsome. I know our kingdoms have had their past  
transgressions, but this alliance will strengthen our galaxy greatly. As princesses we have our obligations to  
our people and whats best for their futures as well." Princess Mercury offered hoping it would help ease the  
worry of her dear friend.

Princess Serenity nodded while looking deep into her cup of tea, the dark liquid appeared calm unlike her mind  
that was screaming out for an answer to this situation she had been unwillingly thrown into. Her mind dreaded  
the coming night, and she tried to think of any way she could protect herself without anyone finding out this  
terrible secret.

I know, this seems like a short uneventful chapter, but I want to go in-depth. Another very important note I would like to  
make is that if you are a rape victim you should come forward and at least confide in one person. If you keep it inside  
that may happen to someone else, or you could have serious emotional issues in future relationships.  
Please R &R, thank you minna!

-AnGeLkIsSeS03


	4. AuthorStory Update

Please excuse my lengthy absence from writing. I could give you excuse after excuse, but here I am back with general ideas for at least three of my on-going fanfics. If you have any thoughts or ideas, I listen and respect each review given. Thank you for your patience and you will be reading a new chapter within 24 hours. -AnGeLkIsSeS03 


End file.
